BACK IN THE WIZARDING WORLD
by PseudieLee
Summary: I'm Baa-ak! Yes! This is yet another of my coveted stolen massacres of Beatles songs!!! Chuckle, chuckle. Back in the U.S.S.R., if ya didn't figure it out. And I only put it under R/H cause of ONE SMALL LINE (and there's no Cho anyway) SO DON'T IGNORE IT!


Back in the Wizarding World   
  


%~%~%~%~%~% 

Lead Vocals, Guitar: Harry Potter 

Piano, Vocals: Ron Weasley 

Drums: Hermione Granger 

Director: My Lady Baroness (ME, actually.) 

Comments: Ich bin ein Kartoffel. And run away. Fast. 

%~%~%~%~%   
  


Hermione: I'm so very glad to be back at school! 

Harry: *glances at Cho* Me, too. 

Ron: Oi, Neville! Why're you looking so happy? You can't be that glad to be back here! 

We've got Potions, with Snape, nearly every day! 

Neville: Well, that's just it! I got another new cauldron over the summer. 

Harry: So? 

Neville: It's made of zinc and copper, so it'll be stronger than the pewter ones, and won't melt, and then Snape won't get mad at me, and then he won't take as many points away. 

Hermione: Neville, I don't think that'll work-- 

Neville: Don't say it! I want to stay delusional and happy! 

Harry: Snape or no Snape, I'm over the moon to be back. In fact, I'm so happy, I could sing! 

Neville: *sullen* I'm not anymore. . . . 

Ron: Well, I am! 

*Neville stomps away* 

Hermione: So what's stopping us? *snaps* *A piano, drum set, electric guitar and three mics appear.* *Sits behind the drum set* 

Harry: *grabs the guitar* 

Ron: *stands behind the piano* 

Hermione: *holds up her wand and shouts* Ruido Avion! 

*airplane noise* 

*All three begin to play* 

(Wooooooaaah!) 

Harry: 

Rode in from Kings Cross, Platform Nine Three-Four. 

Barely got the trunk packed right. 

On the way the owl's cage was on my knee. 

Man, Hermione was right . . .   
  


I'm back in the Wizarding World! 

You don't know how lucky you are, Ron! 

Back in the Wizarding World!   
  


Been away so long I hardly know the place. 

Gee, life at school is good! 

Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case, 

Dobby, won't you pass the food!   
  


I'm back in the Wizarding World! 

You don't know how lucky you are, Ron! 

Back in the Wizard, Back in the Wizard, Back in the Wizarding World!   
  


Ron: 

Well the Beauxbatons (Ooo!) girls really knock me out (Ooo-woo-ooo!) 

When they leave ol' France behind, (Doe-doe-doe!) 

But Gryffindor girls make me sing and shout (Ooo-woo-ooo!) 

Hermione's always on my mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mind 

(Ron realizes what he's just said and blushes furiously. Hermione pauses drumming for a moment, blinks, and then continues)   
  
  
  


(Instrumental) "WHOA-OH, COME ON!" shouts Hermione who has recovered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jam on their respective instruments.   
  


Harry: 

I'm back in the Wizarding World 

You don't know how lucky you are, Ron 

Back in the Wizarding World   
  
  
  


Well the Beauxbatons (Ooo!) girls really knock me out (Ooo-woo-ooo!) 

When they leave ol' France behind, (Doe-doe-doe!) 

But Ravenclaw girls make me sing and shout, (Ooo-woo-ooo!) 

That Cho Chang's always on my mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mind   
  


Show me round the magic village to the south 

Take me to Flitwick's class 

Let me hear the point deductions ringing out 

As Neville's cauldron turns to brass!   
  


I'm back in the Wizarding World (Hey!) 

You don't know how lucky you are, Ron 

Back in the Wizarding World   
  


Oh-ho, Let me tell ya, honey!   
  
  
  


|-\-/-|-/-\-|-\-/-|-/-\-|-\-/-|-/-\-|-\-/-| 

A note from the mind of ME: If you're rather dense or not obsessed like me, that was originally "Back in the U.S.S.R.", Obviously, nobody learned anything after "Lucius in the Sky with Draco" and "Fanfic Writer," like I shouldn't be allowed Harry Potter and The Beatles at the same time. 

This was hanging around on my computer for about a million years while I contemplated adding a real story line to go with it. And then I got fed up because every time I tried to write it, Harry would, just to annoy me, get that look on his face like Daniel Radcliffe has on the poster for Sorcerer's Stone. Complacency of that measure incurs violent homicidal tendencies in my already unstable mind. Have you seen it? ARG!! It's so ANNOYING!!!! And WHY do they have a goblin on it??? A GOBLIN! At least, I think it's a goblin. I can't see what else it could be!! But honestly, there are so many other things they could put on that poster in place of the goblin! Lee Jordan, for example! Or FredandGeorge, or Prof. McGonagall, (is there already a shot of McGonagall? I can't tell, because there is a serious lack of her GLASSES!!) or Mrs. Weasley, or Nearly-Headless Nick, or PROFESSOR FLITWICK!!! As a Ravenclaw, I think Flitwick needs more attention. OH MY GOODY-GOSH-GOODISHNESS! What if that's supposed to be Flitwick!?!?!? I mean, he looks like a blasted dwarf in the .5 seconds you can see of him . . . *shudder* Horrors. Ick. Okay, the others in my head have beaten me into submission. I'll shut up. 

(Ich bin ein Kartoffel means I am a potato in German.) 

(R/H Forever!!) 


End file.
